


Reece Knows

by pinkalldaypinkallnight



Category: Stereo Kicks (Band), X Factor (UK) RPF, X Factor RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, this is nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkalldaypinkallnight/pseuds/pinkalldaypinkallnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't even know.  A pre-week 5 Reece drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reece Knows

The bookies are saying Only The Young are out this week, but Reece isn't so sure. It all depends on how they do, and how Stereo Kicks appeals to the viewing audience. Tom says he's too cynical for being such a child, but he's not Charlie, for fuck's sake. He's been called a legend by fucking Liam Gallagher! And if anyone says his extensive use of curse words is because he's young, well, they'll have to prove it won't they? He wishes that the other boys would recognize him as an actual part of the group. At least Charlie has the excuse of being an actual child and not being around 90% of the time, being present for the maximum he’s allowed. But Reece is a man goddamnit, he’s of age to have auditioned this year, even without the new rules, at this point. He’s not a child, Tom can stuff himself.

 

He knows things. He knows Louis Walsh isn’t a judge anyone wants, that Only The Young is doing better at telling him to fuck off in their song choices. He knows that they have a chance of Simon signing them if they make it just a bit further. He knows that Tom and Barclay are fucking, even though they think they’re keeping it on the down low. He knows a lot of things, and Tom can stop thinking he’s just a kid. He lives with all of them, for chrissakes.

 

He’s looking forward to this week, all those fans who think they know what’s coming just because Louis Walsh is their mentor are in for a surprise. He can’t wait for their performance, and he can’t wait for the group performance, when he actually gets to do something, not just sing the harmonies along with Tom and Chris. It’s going to be a good week. It’ll be good, it will. It has to be.


End file.
